


Let's go fly a kite

by Sa_forever



Series: Writetober 2019 [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Expletives, F/M, Gen, Just Roll With It, No Beta, Not exactly crack, We Die Like Men, getting into trouble on alien planets, gratuitous use of curse words, idk - Freeform, they're just high, writetober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_forever/pseuds/Sa_forever
Summary: Basically, the Doctor and Rose, high, and running around a bit.





	Let's go fly a kite

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used to construct this fic:  
Underwear/ Alone / "Don't Move" / Empowerment
> 
> There are curse words, because of lack of filter.

They're running from the local authorities over something rubbish, like upsetting the peace or sniffing the sacred flowers. There's further slightly unhinged giggling from them both, but it's both this time. And the sacred flowers have a curious effect on all non-native populations.

“Okay! Okay, stop!” The Doctor holds up his hands, and is jogging to a stop. He jerks his head around to see if there's any of the police following them. And then he's stripping out of his clothes and down to his underwear. A pair of be-ducked boxers on truly skinny legs.

With a holler of excitement, it's all “This is so much more freeing, Rose!” and “You really need to try this! OH the empowerment!”

Perhaps if they'd not been high as fucking kites, she wouldn't be giggling and stripping down to her skivvies. But her brain is currently assuming that this is a bloody _fantastic_ idea.

Then they're streaking through the streets, clothes waving behind them like flags of deranged empowerment.

There's shocked alien faces and dashes down alleyways. The police try to hit them with something like fire extinguishers at some point, but the Doctor brandishes his sonic and it winds up blowing the gas back in their own faces. She started laughing uncontrollably at that, but the Doctor is quick to wrap an arm around her and haul ass back on track to finding the TARDIS.

More confusing alleys and streets later, they finally find the cute little park they'd parked the TARDIS in.

“Rose! I don't have my key in my pockets!” He is of course, trying to find pockets on his boxers. Duck boxers.

She's laughing with exhilaration far too hard to point out that his key is in the pocket of the trousers he's holding and not in the pants he's searching.

“Oh! Rose!” He grabs a hold of her arms, awe all over his face. “Brilliant Rose! Smart Rose!” He kisses her forehead with an over-pronounced 'MWAH,' and then lifting her own TARDIS key over her head. She pouts a little as he _clearly_ placed the kiss far too high.

“Kisses go on lips, Doctor!”

“Oh!” he turns back to her, “You're right! MWAH” and delivers a ridiculous lip-smacking kiss.

The TARDIS door is unlocked, and he's dragging her inside. Somehow, between all two sets of feet, hers wind up tangled between his, he trips over his coat, and they wind up rolling around on the ground, laughing again.

“EWWWW!” The Doctor has found some grease just by the console and streak it on her face. “Gross Doctor! Now I need a shower!” She can't even maintain a disgusted face, as the Doctor is pouting hilariously.

“Nooooo Rose!” And he's flattened himself over her, pinning her to the floor.

“Get off Doctor! It's all over us now!”

“But Roooose!”

She gets a devilish idea, and starts tickling his sides. Sure enough, he's soon convulsing with laughter again. With a tongue-touched grin of victory, she's up and almost out of the room, when the Doctor shouts.

“Stop! Don't. Move!” There's a rather serious and intent expression on his face, his voice like a rockslide, begging to fall.

“Wha'?” Her eyes are wide; she just managed to grab a hold of the coral to stop herself.

“You're like a Renaissance painting.” he gushes.

They burst into laughter for the umpteenth time, probably two seconds after he says this.

“Everything is so-” he doesn't even have the words.

“I know!” but she completely understands.

“I'M GOING TO MAKE SOME POPCORN!” and the Doctor charges off to the galley

.-.

Rose comes to, in a heap of sweat and cold and body aches.

“Th' fuck ran over 's?”

“Nnnngh” goes her blanket, which turns out to be the Doctor.

Scrubbing at her crusty eyes, she lifts her head enough to take in the room of smashed toasters and popcorn _everywhere_. It feels like there's popcorn in her bra, even.

“Shhhh. G'back to sleeeeep.” The Doctor punctuates his sentence by nuzzling further into his lovely pillow of Rose's breasts.

Fuck this. Rose goes back to sleep. They can figure this shit out later.

**Author's Note:**

> While trying to come up with a title for this, I started singing "Let's go fly a kite~!" and laughing, so it was perfect.


End file.
